


Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas 2

by Blitziaeleece



Series: Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une invitation mystérieuse, une belle inconnue aux cheveux ébène, un grand blond transi, vous êtes tombé/e sur le POV Izaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aucun des personnages cités ci-après ne m'appartiennent
> 
> Ceci est la suite de Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas

« Namie! J’ai une idée géniale pour m’amuser avec Shizu-chan! »  
« Ah? »  
« Me déguiser en femme et l’appâter. »  
« Izaya. Quel âge avez-vous? »  
« 24 ans, pourquoi? »  
« Pour rien. » Je sens que je vais m’amuser à le ridiculiser!  
« Après tout, je suis ton patron, tu dois suivre mes ordres sans discuter. Alors aide-moi à devenir une femme. »  
« Bien, tout d’abord, l’épilation. Je vais aller vous acheter des bandes de cire au supermarché. Et vous pourrez emprunter mon maquillage. Pour le parfum, j’ai trouvé la fragrance idéale pour vous. »  
« Merci Namie »  
« Je vous en prie, c’est bien normal » Elle enfile son manteau et s’en va.

 

Je retourne à mes occupations habituelles en attendant son retour. Mais j’y pense! Je ne peux me pointer les cheveux courts, il me reconnaîtrait immédiatement! Je sors donc à mon tour pour trouver une perruque, j’espère en trouver une qui ne fasse pas crin de poney. Je suis impatient de voir la tête qu’il va faire quand il s’apercevra que c’est moi. Je vérifie mon courrier. Je vois une enveloppe blanche et dorée à mon nom. Surpris, j’ouvre. Un coup de pub du Cafe Panache. Deux invitations pour une soirée. J’ai qu’à inviter Shizu-chan. Ca me donnera un prétexte pour l’emmerder. Voyons quand c’est… Le jeudi 20 décembre. Dans deux semaines. Ca me laisse le temps d’apprendre à être une femme. Je repose le courrier dans ma boîte aux lettres, je le récupérerai tout à l’heure.

 

Je fais tous les magasins de cosplay pour essayer de trouver ma perruque. Je commence à perdre espoir. J’ai quasiment tout fait. Je vais dans une boutique vide, je regarde les perruques toutes colorées quand je tombe sur LA perruque. Noire, longue, ondulée aux pointes. Ce qu’il me faut. Et chanceux que je suis, elle est en promotion. Je l’achète donc et repars avec, heureux. J’évite soigneusement de passer par le coin de Shizu-chan, pas envie qu’il se doute.

 

Namie est arrivée avant moi.  
« J’ai tout ce qu’il vous faut. J’ai pris la marque Vit’Epil pour la cire, elle ne fait pas mal. »  
« Merci. » Elle me sourit. « On commence quand? »  
« Je dois d’abord essayer ma perruque. » Je la sors de son emballage et l’enfile vite fait. PARFAIT!  
« Vous ressemblez vraiment à une femme, Izaya. »  
« Je sais, je le vois. » Je vais le rendre fou de moi et lui montrer qui je suis. « Il me faut un nom. »  
« Pourquoi pas Kenra? »  
« Pas assez japonais. Je vais choisir Izumi. Oui, Izumi. Ca sonne bien. Ca fera l’affaire. Par contre, pour ma voix, je ne peux rien faire. »  
« Des femmes ont la voix grave, vous savez. »  
« Bon, le maquillage. Pas que je sois pressé, mais j’en peux plus d’attendre la réaction de Shizu-chan. » Je vois Namie sourire à nouveau.  
« Quoi? »  
« Non, rien, rien. »

 

« Alors, tout d’abord, le fond de teint. J’en ai pris plusieurs pour voir lequel était le mieux adapté à votre peau. » Je me tartine les mains avant de choisir le Foundation 3000 et en applique une légère couche sur le visage.  
« Pour l’instant, rien à redire. Maintenant, le fard à paupières. Appliquez-en sur le coin extérieur de l’œil, voilà. Très bien. Etalez légèrement. Parfait. A présent le mascara. » J’attrape la brosse et la dirige vers mon œil. Je me surprends la couche ouverte. J’applique une couche… Dans l’œil. En plus de ressembler à une carpe, je suis borgne! Super!  
« Bon, le mascara, c’est pas ça. » Elle me montre sans l’aide d’un miroir. Douée. Je me débrouille tant bien que mal avec la brosse.  
« Bien. Maintenant, les lèvres. J’ai opté pour un rouge à lèvres discret. »  
« Je vois. » Elle me montre comment m’y prendre avec le sien. Je l’imite et soit je déborde que l’extérieur, soit je m’en mets sur les dents. On efface le rouge et je recommence jusqu’à y arriver. Être une femme est dur.  
« Bien. Très bien. Ce fut difficile. Maintenant, le parfum. Cinq pressions; une de chaque côté du cou où le cœur bat, une sur le torse au niveau du cœur et une sur chaque poignet. Après, libre à vous d’en mettre plus, mais il faut prendre garde à ne pas sentir mauvais. »  
« Je vois »  
« Ensuite la robe. Je vous conseille d’aller dans un autre quartier. Vous êtes connu ici. Que diriez-vous d’aller à Shibuya? »  
« Ca ira ici. Je compte y aller demain. » J’enlève mes peintures de guerre, c’est long à retirer, surtout sur les cils.

 

Finalement, j’ai décidé de faire tourner Shizu-chan en bourrique jusqu’au nouvel an. Ca m’occupera un peu, je m’ennuie en ce moment.  
« Pour l’épilation, nous verrons ça au dernier moment. »  
« Pourquoi? »  
« La repousse. »  
« Je vois. »  
« Sinon, il faut apprendre à marcher comme une dame. Faites rouler légèrement vos hanches quand vous marchez. Voilà comme ça. C’est parfait. Maintenant, donnez-moi votre pointure, il vous fat des chaussures. Noires, je suppose. » On regarde pour les chaussures sur internet pour les faire venir de l’étranger car mes pieds sont trop grands pour les chaussures femme d’ici. Une fois tout ça fait, je congédie Namie et rentre chez moi. 

 

La semaine est passée si vite! Je me suis trouvé un mouchoir rouge parfait pour intriguer Shizu-chan! A tous les coups, il va penser à moi. Je sens une vague d’excitation monter en moi à cette réalisation. Etrange.

 

Je parfume mon tissu rouge et le glisse dans une enveloppe blanche toute simple ainsi que l’invitation. Il va se ridiculiser en danse! Je vais rire comme un petit fou!

 

Je me maquille soigneusement, j’enfile ma perruque correctement, je mets une petite robe, des collants, mes chaussures et mon manteau tous noirs et je file. Je marche de façon féminine, je me sens ridicule. Terriblement ridicule. J’attire quelques regards, quelqu’un m’aborde même, mais mon but, c’est Heiwajima Shizuo.

 

J’arrive au bar de Simon, attends qu’il soit disponible et vais le voir.   
« Bonjour. »  
« Bonjour. Qu’est-ce que ça sera? »  
« Je voudrais que vous donniez ça au blond qui porte des distributeurs, s’il-vous-plaît. » J’ai bien envie de sushi, mais je n’en achète pas, finalement.  
« Bien-sûr. Votre nom? »  
« Izumi »  
« Très bien, je lui donnerai. »  
« Merci » Il me regarde bizarrement. Comme s’il savait qui j’étais. Je lui dis au revoir et m’en vais.

 

Plus que dix jours à attendre. En attendant, je retourne vaquer à mes occupations.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous y voilà. Namie me suggère de mettre des talons. Chose que je n’aurais jamais du faire. Je me suis tordu la cheville trois fois.

 

Bon, je dois travailler que quelque chose pour lui donner envie de me revoir. Un poème! Alors… Je prends un style et commence à noter.  
« Le jeudi 13 décembre, mon mouchoir t’es parvenu » Qu’est-ce qui rime avec parvenu? Ah! Tenu. Je note.  
« Le jeudi 20 décembre, mon foulard tu as tenu. » Je me fiche du nombre de syllabes. Je ne suis pas un grand poète. Bon, ensuite.  
« Je t’invitais le cœur serré » Non, il me faut autre chose. Ah! Je sais!  
« Jeudi 13 décembre, je t’invitais le cœur serré  
Jeudi 20 décembre, tu m’offrais ma plus belle soirée » Pas mal, Izaya! Bon allez, encore quatre vers.   
« Voudrais-tu me revoir? » Non, trop court.  
« Que dirais-tu de me revoir? » Non, trop court aussi. Qu’est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour le taquiner!  
« Que dirais-tu, ne serait-ce qu’une fois de me revoir  
Pour être sûrs que ce soit plus que l’alchimie d’un soir » Je gère. Pire, je suis inspiré.  
« Revoyons-nous très vite, mon cœur ne peut plus tenir  
Ce dimanche car mon cœur… » Non, je me répète. Car.. Car… Je me languis de lui!  
« Ce dimanche car de toi, je ne fais que me languir » Je pouffe de rire, c’est ridicule. Et des fois qu’il ne comprenne pas, je précise en dessous:  
« Dimanche, 16 heures au bar à sushi de ton ami »  
« Namie! J’ai besoin de toi! Lis ça et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »  
« Très bien. » Elle prend mon brouillon et le lit. Je la vois sourire. « Vous êtes doué, Izaya. »  
« Merci. Ca va, ce n’est pas trop ridicule? »  
« Je trouve ça très bien, moi. Je ne vois pas où est le souci. »  
« Merci, Namie. »  
« Je vous en prie. » Je brode le tout sur une étiquette que je couds au foulard. J’espère que ce grand dadet le verra.

 

Je commence les préparatifs pour ce soir. Mais d’abord: épilation! Ca me plaît pas, mais paraît que ça fait pas mal. J’enfile un short pour ne pas être en sous-vêtement devant mon assistante.  
« Bon, à trois, je tire, serrez les dents. Un, deux,… » Elle tire d’un coup, je retient un cri. C’est douloureux. TRÈS douloureux. J’ai l’impression que ma peau est partie avec mes poils. J’ai l’impression de ne plus avoir de jambes maintenant qu’elle a fini.  
« J’espère qu’il n’a pas les mains baladeuses, parce que sinon, il va tout découvrir, vu que non n’avons pas tout épilé. »  
« Et ça repoussera au bout de combien de temps? »  
« Un mois. »  
« Je vois. »

 

Il est vingt-et-une heures trente et je ne suis toujours pas habillé car Namie a jugé bon de me mettre des faux cils et d’utiliser sa machine de torture pour les « recourber ». J’ai bien cru que j’allais avoir ce truc dans l’œil! J’enfile ma robe dos nus pour la soirée (trop top!), mes chaussures plates, mon foulard, mon manteau et je pars en direction du Cafe Panache. Il est bien plus de vingt-deux heures, mais on avait pas convenu d’un rendez-vous alors je viens à l’heure que je veux. Je le cherche dans la salle, je vois un décoloré, c’est lui. Il boit un verre de champagne. Je le laisse finir et m’approche vers lui. Il pose sa coupe, se lève. Il s’est fait beau, le Shizu-chan, en plus!! Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire tant j’ai envie de rire. M’avouer que je le trouve beau gosse me fait mal, mais il l’est. Ca me dégoûte.  
« Je m’appelle Shizuo. Bon.. Bonsoir. » Sa main tremble, la mienne, non. Je lui serre la main. Il me regarde bizarrement. Merde! Il a compris! Il m’invite à m’asseoir, je m’exécute, il me tire même la chaise! In vrai gentleman, ce Shizu-chan!  
« Shizuo, hein? » Je ne peux m’empêcher de prendre un ton ironique. « Je suis Izumi. Et si nous dansions, Shizuo? » Je lui tends ma main qu’il prend dans la sienne. Elle est grosse par rapport à la mienne.

 

Il pose sa main sur ma hanche, je frissonne de dégoût. Je lui souris, il me sourit en retour. Mais hey! C’est qu’il gère en danse!! Je pensais le ridiculiser, c’est loupé! Je passe instinctivement mes bras autour de sa nuque doucement, il m’attire à lui. Je me retiens de lui mettre mo genou dans ses parties génitales.  
« C’est une belle soirée, n’est-ce pas? »  
« Très. » Je suis à présent tout contre lui. Je sens son cœur battre à tout rompre. Je m’accroche à lui car j’ai manqué de tomber, sa main se crispe sur mes reins. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Cet idiot semble vraiment croire que je suis une femme. J’avoue que l’espace d’un instant, j’eus l’impression que nous n’étions que lui, la musique et moi. Je glisse mon nez dans son cou chaud. Il passe sa main dans ma perruque. Je. Suis. Grillé. Là, c’est sûr, il va comprendre!

 

En fait, non. Il est vraiment con, à ce niveau-là!  
« Et si on allait s’asseoir? »  
« Pourquoi pas? Une coupe? Je vous invite. » Il me remercie et sans me lâcher la main, il me guide à une table isolée. Je l’abandonne un instant et profite d’être hors de sa vue pour remettre la perruque en place. Je reviens avec les coupes que je pose sur la table. Il est resté debout pour me tirer la chaise tandis que je ne coupe du monde en fermant le rideau de perles.  
« Enfin seuls. » Je lui souris et me sens rosir légèrement. « Je suis heureuse que tu-ça ira si on se tutoie?- que tu aies accepté de venir. » Je pose ma main sur la sienne en effleurant ses doigts.   
« Moi aussi. » Il m’adresse son plus joli sourire (Il sait sourire! Incroyable!) Il est pas vilain, en plus. Je n’ai pas encore bu que je suis déjà ivre?  
« Je n’étais pas sûre de te trouver. Puis un jour, je t’ai vu chez le Russe. Le grand noir intimidant. En te voyant y retourner, ça m’a décidée. » Je serre un peu sa main pour me donner plus de crédibilité.  
« Je suis touché »  
« C’était le but. » Je lui souris à nouveau, de façon que j’espère sensuelle. « Merci d’être venu, Shizuo. »  
« Trinquons! » Je tends m coupe vers la sienne, tremblante.  
« A l’amour » Truc le plus ridicule que j’aie jamais dit de ma vie. Je fais tinter mon verre avec le sien. Je me sens rougir, je n’ai toujours pas bu, pourtant. Il replace une des mèches de ma perruque derrière mon oreille, il effleure ma joue au passage. Il se penche au-dessus de la table et m’embrasse légèrement.  
« Désolé. » T’as plutôt intérêt, ouais!  
« Il n’y a pas de mal, Shizuo. » Je lui fais mon sourire « je-vais-te-tuer ».  
Nous buvons nos coupes tranquillement. L’orchestre change et un chanteur se joint aux musiciens. Il se lève, me tend la main, en place une dans son dos, il se baisse un peu.  
« M’accorderais-tu cette danse? » Je ne peux m’empêcher de rire doucement.  
« Comment refuser? » Face à une telle demande, j’aurais été fou de dire non! Je me lève et il m’entraîne sur la piste.

 

Sa main se crispe sur ma robe de satin. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et je pose trois doigts aux pointes de ses cheveux. Je replace mon nez dans son cou et y dépose un baise presque imperceptible.  
« Nous reverrons-nous? » Oh oui! J’ai trop envie de te revoir, Shizu-chan! Il remets ses doigts dans ma perruque et y dépose un baiser.  
« Quand tu veux. » Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire à cause de sa connerie. Il remonte légèrement sa main dans mon dos, je frissonne et attrape la chair de poule. Il me regarde, nos nez se touchent par accident.  
« Tu as froid? » Il me ramène plus à lui et m’enveloppe de sa chaleur.

 

Il commence à se faire tard, justement quand je commençais à apprécier la soirée. Il n’y a presque plus personne.  
« Cette nuit est magique. » Tu parles! « Que dirais-tu de la finir à la maison? »  
« Ne précipitons rien. Pour le moment, je me contenterai de te raccompagner. » Je suis étonné de sa réponse. Bon, bah plan B. Je lui souris.  
« Les hommes comme toi sont rares. Je suis heureuse de te connaître, Shizuo. » On effectue quelques pas.  
« Il se fait tard. Et si nous rentrions? »  
« D’accord »  
« Je vais me repoudrer. » Je retire mon foulard. « Je te le confie, ne le perds pas. »  
« Pourquoi? »  
« Pour ne pas mettre de la poudre dessus. » Bah oui, ça me semblait évident.

 

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrasse doucement. Nos mains ne se sont lâchées que quand nos bras étaient trop courts pour se toucher. Comme dans les films! Comme je suis chanceux!!! J’ai du mal à réaliser! Je vais aux toilettes et m’y cache le temps qu’il s’en aille. J’entends la porte de sortie près des toilettes se fermer, je décide de sortir pour vérifier si je le vois ou non. Par chance, il est parti dans la direction opposée.

 

J’espère qu’il verra le petit « poème » que le foulard. C’est plutôt amusant de jouer avec Shizu-chan! J’appelle Namie pour qu’elle vienne me chercher. Elle arrive rapidement.  
« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée? »  
« Bof, bof. Une soirée avec Shizu-chan, quoi! »  
« Vos yeux vous trahissent, ils brillent comme jamais. »  
« D‘accooooord. J’ai pris BEAUCOUP de plaisir à jouer avec lui. »  
« Je vois. Par contre, vous avez un peu forcé sur le blush, je viens de remarquer. » Je vérifie, je rougis. Merde. C’était pas censé se passer comme ça! Il devait pas être aussi gentil, aussi tendre, aussi attentionné! Il aurait du me reconnaître dans cet accoutrement ridicule! A moins que lui aussi… Non.. Impossible. Je parle de Shizuo Heiwajima, là! Pas de n’importe qui. Il m’a forcément reconnu. Quoique s’il m’aurait reconnu, il m’aurait sauté à la gorge et pas embrassé. Soit il est con, soit il est vraiment très con. Et pas observateur. Ca me vexe qu’il ne m’ait pas reconnu.

 

Environ dix minutes plus tard, j’arrive chez moi et remercie Namie d’être venue me chercher. Je rentre et retire ma perruque, mine de rien, il faisait chaud là-dessous! Je la range et vais me démaquiller. Ca me prends un temps dingue. Enfin, le temps me semble long, mais la prochaine fois, j’en mettrai moins. De toutes façons, je vais encore le planter, alors autant ne pas faire d’efforts. Je finis de me démaquiller et vais me coucher. J’ai l’impression que je ne vais jamais trouver le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Le jour J. Aujourd’hui, je suis encore Izumi. Je vais peut-être encore devoir l’embrasser. ENCORE! Il embrasse tellement bien en plus! Yaaaaay! J’adore poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, elles sont tellement douces (gercées) et agréables (les bouts de peau sont dégueulasses). Je vais juste mettre une couche de fond de teint aujourd’hui. Et encore, une légère. Le but étant d’être belle, pas de ressembler à un trapéziste. J’enfile un pantalon, mes chaussures habituelles, mon manteau de femme qui ressemble au mien. J’espère me reconnaîtra pas, j’ai vraiment envie de faire durer le jeu. Je suis prêt à partir quand Namie me retient par le bras.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? »  
« Votre perruque, vous l’avez oubliée. » Ah merde! Je l’enfile correctement et file vite au rendez-vous.

 

Il est déjà là quand j’arrive, je le vois discuter avec Simon. J’entre dans le bar, il se retourne, me regarde de haut en bas. Je vois le Russe regarder Shizu-chan l’air affolé. Il sait. Il a compris que c’était moi. Il va lui dire et mon petit jeu sera foutu. Il se tait finalement et on sort de là. On s’arrête dans une ruelle déserte. C’est le moment ou jamais de me révéler. Au moment où je pensais retirer ma perruque, mon téléphone a sonné. Ma mère.  
« Excuse-moi. » Je m’éloigne pour répondre.  
« Izaya, une de tes sœurs a eu un accident, elle a une jambe cassée. Elle est à l’hôpital le plus proche de chez toi. »  
« D’accord, merci, maman. » Merde. Ca sera pas pour cette fois. Je raccroche, inquiet. Je retourne vers lui.  
« Je vais devoir partir, désolée. » Il me tient le bras.  
« Tout va bien? » Il me regarde, les yeux pleins d’inquiétude.  
« Une urgence familiale, ça ira. » Il me lâche (ENFIN!) et je m’en vais. Sauf qu’il me rattrape. Chouette! Je n’attendais que ça!  
« Izumi. »  
« Oui? » Il m’embrasse de façon très douce. Je réponds avec fougue, mes bras autour de son cou. Je finis par interrompre le baiser car je me sentais bizarre.  
« Je te contacterai. »  
« Heiwajima. »  
« Hein? »  
« C’est mon nom de famille. Je m’appelle Shizuo Heiwajima. Pour me contacter. » Je caresse sa joue.  
« C’est noté. Revoyons-nous vite, Shizuo. Tu me manques plus chaque jour. » Je me suis sauvé en courant en direction de l’hôpital pour aller voir ma petite sœur. Non, je devrais d’abord passer à la maison pour enlever le fond de teint. J’arrive à mon appart’, passe un coup de lingette, change de manteau et m’en vais. Je me suis aperçu que mes joues étaient rose.

 

Je ressors pour aller à l’hôpital afin de voir ma sœur. Comme si je le voyais pas assez, voilà le Prince Charmant.  
« Tien, tiens… Shizu-chan. Une journée sans voir ta face de cake et tu m’aurais presque manqué. » Il m’assène un coup de poing que j’esquive sans problème et je n’en vais en courant et riant ne sachant pourquoi.

 

J’arrive à l’hôpital où ma mère me guide jusqu’à la chambre.   
« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? »  
« Je me suis fait renverser, grand frère. »  
« Tu as pu relever sa plaque d’immatriculation? »  
« Oui, oui, je l’ai donnée à la police. »  
« C’est bien. Je suis fier de toi! J’espère qu’il paiera. » Nous discutons encore un peu quand ma mère me prend par surprise.  
« Mais dis-moi, Izaya. Tu rayonnes, tes yeux brillent et tu souris. Tu as une petite amie? »  
« Non, non, j’aime mon travail et tout va bien dans ma vie. »  
« Tu es sûr? Tu me le dirais, hein? »  
« Oui, maman. »  
« Par ailleurs, la voisine a une fille qui a ton âge, elle est très mignonne. Tu accepterais de la rencontrer? »  
« J’ai déjà quelqu’un en vue. » J’en reviens pas d’avoir dit ça. La dernière fois que j’ai eu quelqu’un en vue, c’était au lycée. Et l’autre asticot me fait réaliser que j’ai toujours cette personne en vue. Très en vue, même. Tant que ça ne m’empêche pas de travailler et de m’amuser, tout va bien.  
« Comme tu es secret avec ta mère, Izaya. »  
« Désolé, maman. Mais comme ce n’est pas réciproque, je préfère y garder pour moi. »  
« Comment ça, ce n’est pas réciproque?! Tu es un beau jeune homme, intelligent, et tu as une bonne situation, en plus! Toutes les filles d’Ikebukuro doivent te tomber dans les bras. »  
« Et pourtant non, maman. Bon, je dois y aller, j’ai du travail! Au revoir! »

 

Je file très vite, réfléchissant à ma prochaine invitation. Une petite impatience se fait sentir. Je m’amuse tellement! Je ne pensais pas que jouer avec Shizu-chan serait si amusant! C’est aussi plutôt ruinant. Mais tellement drôle de le voir succomber pour moi sans qu’il sache que c’est moi. Il est déjà mordu. J’arrive au bureau, content.  
« Vous êtes radieux, Izaya. »  
« Ma mère m’a dit quasiment la même chose. » Elle me sourit.  
« Pourquoi tu souris? »  
« Pour rien. »  
« C’est la deuxième fois que tu as ce sourire, je veux savoir pourquoi! »  
« Non, ce n’est vraiment rien. » Elle sait. Et moi qui pensait être discret. Peut-être que c’était une mauvaise idée. Non, c’est la meilleure idée que j’ai jamais eue. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c’en était une bonne.   
« Namie! J’ai besoin de ton aide! Je n’ai pas d’idée pour la prochaine invitation! J’ai bien envie d’aller chez lui. Disons… Pour le 27 décembre. »  
« Pourquoi pas une bouteille de vin avec un petit mot? »  
« Pourquoi pas, en effet. » Les idées me traversent l’esprit par centaines. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais imprimer mon invitation et la coller sur la bouteille.

 

Je sors acheter le vin, j’en prends un bon, pas de la piquette au cas où il me le servirait. J’en ai trouvé un pas mal et pas trop cher. Le vendeur me l’emballe dans une boîte en bois avec un tissu rouge dans le fond. Parfait, je pourrai le parfumer. Je lui donnerai dans deux jours par le biais de Celty. Je range soigneusement la bouteille et vais travailler sur l’étiquette. Grâce à AllMaps, je trouve une photo de son immeuble que j’insère sur mon document. Où devrait se trouver le nom du vin, je note ‘rendez-vous ici’, à la place de l’année; la date du rendez-vous, le 27 Décembre, et plus bas, je note l’heure. Disons… Hum… 18 heures, ça me semble approprié.

 

Je n’ai pas vu ces deux derniers jours passer entre le travail et les visites à l’hôpital. Je me déguise en Izumi et contacte Celty. On se donne rendez-vous sur un parking isolé. J’embarque mon petit couteau au cas où. J’arrive après elle. Elle semble me fixer.  
« Je n’ai peut-être pas de tête, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, Izaya. »  
« Je vous demande pardon? » Elle m’a grillé, merde.  
« Cesse cette comédie. Je ne dirai rien à personne. Ce que tu fais ne me regarde pas. Il a d’ailleurs de suite pensé à toi pour le carton d’invitation du Cafe Panache. C’est pourquoi? »Voyez-vous ça, c’est que je l’obsède!  
« Livre ça à Shizu-chan. » Elle regarde la boîte, l’ouvre. « C’est pas une bombe, tu sais. Je préfère le voir vivant pour jouer avec lui. Bien que le voir mort m’arrangerait. »  
« Je vois. Je vais lui livrer ça. »  
« Merci. Je te dois combien? »  
« Rien du tout. »  
« Merci pour le prix d’ami. » Je rentre chez moi en espérant ne pas croiser Shizu-chan. Mais fort heureusement, je rentre sans encombre. Je souris pour demain. Je vais acheter un bracelet pour le dernier rendez-vous qui sera le 31. Encore une fois j’ai des tonnes d’idées. Je griffonne sur un papier.

« Cette fois sera la dernière,  
Commençons ensemble la nouvelle année  
En finissant celle-ci par une belle soirée  
Même endroit, même heure. »

Je file chez le bijoutier, déguiser, pour ne pas passer pour homo. Je demande à faire graver son prénom et ma petite invitation au dos. Ca me coûte une somme rondelette, mais c’est pas grave, quand on adore, on ne compte pas. J’ai dit adore? Je voulais dire abhorre. Bien! Tout est prêt pour demain. Il ne me reste plus qu’à attendre. Je mange, me lave et vais me coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeudi 27 Décembre 2012

Je suis dans les temps pour me préparer. C’est bientôt l’heure de partir. Je prends ma petite bourse rouge où il y a son bracelet et m’en vais.

 

Au loin, je vois sa silhouette et le bout de sa cigarette briller dans le brouillard et la nuit tombée. L’éclairage l’embellit plus ou moins. Je suis pile à l’heure.   
« Bonsoir Shizuo. »  
« Bonsoir Izumi. » Il m’ouvre la porte. « Entre, je t’en prie. » Comme je m’y attendais, c’est petit. Je le remercie et il prend mon manteau. J’ai trouvé l’homme parfait, dites-moi!  
« Assieds-toi. » Je le remercie et l’embrasse, il répond avec ce qui semble être de la passion puis il me sert l’apéritif.  
« Trinquons. » Nous levons nos verres et les entrechoquons légèrement. « Tu fais quoi dans la vie? »  
« Secrétaire de direction. »  
« Comme t’as pu le voir, je suis serveur. » On sirote notre verre. « Mais je me demande… Pourquoi… » Je place un doigt sur ses lèvres en le faisant légèrement glisser. Mon dieu, ces gerçures qu’il a!  
« Shhh… Les questions donnent la migraine. Aimer quelqu’un pour des raisons précises, c’est de l’admiration. Aimer à en perdre la tête sans avoir de raison, ça, c’est de l’amour, Shizuo. Et je ne t’admire pas, sache-le. » Je me sens rougir, mon cœur bat fort. Très fort. Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu. Enfin, c’est le cas depuis le lycée, mais je pensais que c’était fini. Il caresse mon visage d’un doigt, je pose ma main sur la sienne.

 

Il finit par amener le plat principal. Des sushi. J’écarquille les yeux.  
« Des sushi?! Il ne fallait pas, voyons! C’est si onéreux! »  
« Tu m’as invité dans un bel endroit. Laisse-moi t’offrir un beau repas. » Je lui souris.  
« Merci. »  
« Je t’en prie. » On mange notre repas en échangeant regard et sourires. Je passe une bonne soirée en compagnie de mon pire ennemi. Si on m’avait dit ça un jour, j’aurais probablement ri comme jamais. Quelques baisers sont échangés, volés. Avec plus ou moins de fougue. L’alcool fait son effet.  
« M’aimes-tu, Shizuo? » L’alcool fait vraiment son effet.  
« Oui, comme… Enfin, oui. » Comme? Comme quoi? Humilie-toi jusqu’au bout!  
« Je t’aime aussi, Shizuo. » Nous échangeons un baiser, plus adulte, cette fois. L’alool fait définitivement son effet puisqu’une de mes mains se perd dans ses cheveux. Ses bras m’enlacent. Il coupe court au baiser et semble confus.

 

Il se lève et débarrasse la table.  
« Ne bouge pas. Tu es mon invitée. Reste assise, je vais jeter les baguettes et mettre le plat dans l’évier. » Je fais sonner mon téléphone pour me donner un prétexte pour partir, mais il revient aussi vite que ça a sonné. J’ai prétendu avoir reçu l’appel d’un mauvais numéro. Je le vois s’affairer à la cuisine. Je prends mon rouge à lèvres, une serviette et écris:

  
« Merci pour cette délicieuse soirée  
Toutes mes excuses pour ce départ brutal  
Je t’aime. Izumi »

Je me faufile dans l’entrée, récupère mes chaussures et m’en vais en courant le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu’il me rattrape. L’alcool me fait me sentir impatient pour le 31.


	5. Chapter 5

Jour J. C’est ce soir que je me révèle à lui. Je suis très nerveux et impatient. Je tremble en me maquillant, je me suis mis trois fois la brosse à mascara dans l’œil.  
« Ca va aller? »  
« Oui, Namie, ça va aller. »  
« Vous êtes sûr? Vous semblez nerveux. »  
« Tout va très bien. Je suis juste impatient e voir la réaction de Shizu-chan. » Je souris à cette pensée. Je vais sûrement me faire démonter, mais qu’importe, ça aura été drôle le temps que ça a duré!

Je vérifie mes jambes, tout va bien. Heureusement que mes sourcils sont fins, sinon, j’aurais du les épiler et plus jamais je ne m’arrache de poils. Trop douloureux! Les femmes sont courageuses. TRÈS courageuses. J’enfile mes collant noirs, ma robe de la même couleur, ma perruque, je me suis légèrement maquillé pour ne pas perdre trop de temps à tout enlever chez lui. Je mets mes petites chaussures noires indémodables, elles vont avec tout, c’est pas dingue, ça?! Et je finis par mon manteau.

Je pars tranquillement, je suis dans les temps. Je consulte l’heure, il est presque 18 heures et je suis déjà arrivé. J’attends l’heure pile pour me montrer. À 18 heures pétantes, je me présente devant lui. Il avance vers moi avec des fleurs. Je les accepte, regarde partout, et l’embrasse.  
« Bonsoir Shizuo. Merci pour les fleurs. » J’hume leur parfum et... C’est moi ou il me renifle, ce tordu?  
« Elles sont très belles. » Il me fait entrer et referme derrière lui. Il accroche mon manteau, met la musique et me tend la main. Je ne connais pas la chanson qu’il a mise, mais je laisse les notes nous guider.

Au ‘I love you’, nous nous embrassons. Il éteint la musique, me serre fort contre lui et dépose un baiser sur ma tête  
« Et si nous trinquions? » J’accepte et vais m’asseoir. Il apporte le vin ainsi que deux verres. Il nous sert et nous trinquons.  
« A l’amour. A nous. »  
« A nous. » Nous sirotons nos verres. Nous échangeons quelques regards, quelques sourires. J’ai envie de rire comme un demeuré. Après deux verres, il amène le repas. De la soupe qui sent terriblement bon.

Je trempe mes lèvres dans la cuillère. Merde, c’est qu’il cuisine bien!  
« Délicieux! Je ne savais pas que tu étais un vrai cordon bleu, Shizuo. » Il me remercie, il semble flatté et j’en reprends.  
« Tu dois me trouver gloutonne, mais c’est exquis. » Il sourit. « Je fais honneur au plat » Je ris, il en fait autant. Mais c’est vraiment délicieux! J’ai envie d’en reprendre mais me contiens.  
« Où vis-tu? »  
« Je viens d’emménager à Ikebukuro. Je t’emmènerai, si tu veux. »  
« Merci. Il y a un individu que tu dois éviter. Orihara Izaya. » HAHAHAHAHA! Je suis à deux doigts de mourir de rire. Mais je me contiens. Même là, il pense à moi!  
« Petit, brun, maigre et surtout dangereux. Et prends garde aux color gangs, surtout les carrés jaunes qui se sont reformés y’a pas longtemps. »  
« Je prends note, merci Shizuo. »

Nous échangeons quelques baisers avant qu’il apporte le champagne. Nos mains sont baladeuses. Nous trinquons à nouveau à l’amour. J’ai envie de rire. Nous buvons une première coupe.   
« Je t’aime Shizuo. » Je me sens fiévreux, d’un coup. Je n’aurais peut-être pas du boire si vite.  
« M’aimes-tu en retour? »  
« Oui. Bien-sûr. Je suis amoureux de toi. » Je luis souris. C’est le moment. Il m’embrasse. C’est sensuel, doux, chaud. Et ça me fait mal de l’admettre, agréable.  
« Je vais me repoudrer le nez. » Je me lève.  
« Pas encore! » Il attrape mon bras. « Ne me quitte pas cette fois, pas encore. »  
« N’ai-je pas fait graver ‘cette fois sera la dernière’? »  
« Reste. » Je m’embrasse.  
« Je reviens, promis. » Je sens son souffle alcoolisé sur mes lèvres, j’ai envie de l’embrasser de nouveau et cette envie me donne la nausée.

Il me libère et je prends mon sac pour aller à la salle-de-bains. Je ferme à clé, me démaquille, enlève la robe, enfile un T-Shirt, retire mes collants et mets un pantalon. J’entends toquer.  
« Izumi? Tout va bien? »  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai presque fini. » J’ouvre la porte et arrive lentement vers lui, impatient de voir sa tronche de cake se déformer, entre la surprise et la colère.  
« IZAYAAAAAA!!! Où est-elle? » Il serre les poings, son expression est comme d’habitude. C’est pas drôle! Je voulais le voir se briser, se tordre! Ca devait pas se passer comme ça!  
« Avant de m’amocher, laisse-moi t’expliquer, Shizuo. »  
« Expliquer quoi? Hein? Expliquer QUOI? » Il serre les poings plus fort.  
« La haine est aussi obsessionnelle que l’amour et entre eux, il n’y a qu’un pas. »  
« Ouais, et? Qu’et-ce que j’en ai à foutre? » Il recule d’un pas, semble dégoûté.  
« Alors travesti en gonzesse, tu m’aimes, mais pas là? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule, Shizuo? »

Il me donne un coup de poing, je tombe. Malheureusement, je ne casse rien.  
« Je t’ai toujours haï, Izaya! TOUJOURS! » Il est dégoûté, je le vois.  
« C’est pourquoi, depuis le lycée, tu m’appelles par mon prénom. » Il ne me lâche pas du regard.  
« C’est pourquoi tu as de suite pensé à moi pour le carton. Celty me l’a dit. C’est pourquoi tu me repères direct quand je me balade TRANQUILLEMENT dans ton quartier. T’as jamais compris pourquoi je venais DÉLIBÉREMENT dans TON quartier? »  
« T’aimes me pourrir la vie, voilà tout. »  
« Je t’aime toi, Shizuo. » Il est verdâtre! J’ai envie de rire, mais je suis sérieux. « Et tu sais que c’est réciproque. Ca te ronge. » Je m’approche vers lui, il essaie de rester neutre.  
« Te dévore. » J’avance mon visage vers le sien, il ne bouge pas. « Ca te vrille de l’intérieur. » Je l’embrasse doucement. Il se laisse faire.  
« Mais tu crois à la mouche qui pète et qui fait ouah-ouah, mon pauvre Iza… » Il s’interrompt pour se reprendre.  
« Orihara. » Je souris.  
« Laisse-toi aller. » Je l’attrape par la taille, il ne bouge pas.  
« Va te faire mettre. » Je l’embrasse de nouveau, il réponds. « Arrête ça! » Il me repousse.   
« Défends-toi. » Je prends une de ses mains. « Tu as assez de force pour, Shizuo. » J’engage des pas de danse. Ses jambes me suivent.  
« Comment expliques-tu que tu me suives? Tu m’aimes, Shizuo. » Son regard me dit ‘plutôt crever’.  
« Tu es fou de moi depuis le lycée, Heiwajima Shizuo. Tout comme je le suis de toi. » Il frissonne.  
« Je t’ai dans la peau et toi aussi, Shizuo. »  
« Mon cul, ouais! » Mon corps guide le sien.  
« Pourquoi n’es-tu pas parti avec ton frère quad il a commencé sa carrière d’acteur? » Il ne répond pas.  
« Qui mieux que toi peut protéger Kasuka, hein? Avec ta force, tu aurais été le parfait garde du corps! » Il ne répond pas à ça non plus. Donne-moi raison, j’adore ça!  
« Tu es resté car j’étais là, Shizuo. » Je lui souris. Il est toujours aussi dégoûté.  
« La ferme! Arrête tes conneries! C’est moi qui fume et c’est toi qui planes. »  
« Pourquoi ne me repousses-tu pas? Avoue-le toi au lieu de te mentir. Tu te sentiras mieux, Shizuo. Je t’aime. » Je me sens rougir légèrement.  
« Tu m’énerves! » Il interrompt nos pas de danse et me regarde dans les yeux.   
« Je vais te le demander une dernière fois. »  
« Quoi? »  
« M’aimes-tu, Heiwajima Shizuo? » Il me fixe.  
« Tu m’énerves! » Il me renverse au sol et m’embrasse fougueusement.

Quelques vêtement gisent au sol, notre étreinte devient plus intime.   
« Je t’aime Orihara Izaya. Même si je te déteste toujours. »  
« Je t’aime aussi, Heiwajima Shizuo. Même si je déteste t’aimer. » Nos caresses vont plus loin, il est entreprenant. Peau contre peau, c’est pas désagréable.  
« Tu pues la gonzesse, Izaya. »  
« Bonne année à toi aussi, Shizuo. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! THE EEEEEEEEND!!! /o/
> 
> Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire, ça me fait vachement plaisir même si vous n'avez rien laissé, juste le fait que vous ayez pris le temps de lire mon travail me touche énormément, merci à tous! \o/


End file.
